What We Are
by TigerWitchKimika-Chan
Summary: Katherine finally reunites with her childhood best friends. Jacob Black and Bella Swan. Only to find out they've both changed since she'd last seen them... But are they the only ones? What is Kat hiding? And why is Jake staring so hard?is there a possibility Werewolves and vampires aren't the only supernatural danger in Forks, Washington? Plz R&R! No flames plz!


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! But the plot n Kat :3 **

Chapter 1: Prologue

There were 3 kids sitting down in the park playing with mud and making mud cakes/pies. One of the children was a 5 year old Native American boy with dark skin and beautiful dark brown eyes and a baby face. A young 6 year old pale girl with short ear length brown hair a baby face and pretty greenish eyes. And the last was a 6 year old girl with black shoulder length hair and bright silvery blue eyes that stood out against her lightly tanned skin. These children where none other than Jacob Black, Isabella Swan, and Katherine Murphy.

The three of them where the best of friends since birth before they were all torn apart from each others lives. Each going separate ways, Bella went with her mother to L.A. After the divorce and Katherine went with her aunt 2 years after Bella due to a car crash resulting in the death of her father. Leaving poor Jacob all by his lonesome. But, to make sure his bestfriend Katherine was okay the two of them exchanged numbers and kept in touch. That is till Isabella returned 10 years later.

She and Jacob reunite along with Bella and her father, Charlie. There she goes to school meets the 'Oh so interesting Edward Cullen' and falls for him only to find out he is an 104 year old vampire along with the rest of his family. Bella being completely and utterly oblivious to Jacobs feelings repeatedly hurts him and blows him off for Edward. Jacob, not liking Edward in the slightest, tells Katherine about most of what's going on but leaves most of it out. She usually just gives him the advice he needs to hear and he has hope again.

Some time later, Bella unintentionally gets involved with a vampire named, James and later on gets tricked by him then bitten. Edward kills him and sucks the venom out of Bella almost killing her but he manages to stop due to his love for her and they both got to continue their relationship afterwards.

Now. Sometime after Bella's birthday Edward breaks up with her and she completely shuts down physically and mentally. Giving Jake, what he thinks is, the chance to finally get to realize he's the one she should be with not Edward. She comes to find out her long time best friend is an actual werewolf and learns to accept it. Months later Alice, Edwards sister, comes to tell Bella of his suicide attempt and she rushes to Italy, despite Jacobs refusal, to save him.

Jacob immediately phases into a big horse sized russet brow werewolf in his rage and sometime after he's calm he calls Katherine to get some advice he needs. "I just don't know what to do anymore... He's no good for her but she still wants to be with him! I've tried to convince her but she refuses to listen to me... Please, tell me what I should do Kat, I'm so confused..." He said in a heart shattering voice that almost made her cry.

"Oh, Jakey... I know you've tried your best to do whats right for her but if she chooses to go with this Edward dude then, I think it's best that you let her. She will learn from her mistakes, you know how our Bells is. She's stubborn and often does the opposite of what people tell her." She said with a small chuckle at the end. "I know it may be hard for you to watch her get herself in trouble but like any other girl she's going to have to learn from her mistakes. It's what makes us...human... Right?" She said pausing before saying human. Jake sighed, "Yeah... I guess your right but it's just, I know his... Kind. There bad guys and I don't want her to get hurt." He said softly. Kat frowned on the other side of the phone she nodded even though he couldn't see, "I know. Me neither. We're all best friends. It's natural for us to care about eachother. Just.. Give her sometime, she'll come around Jakey." She said softly with a smile in her voice.

Jake smiled into the phone, "Thanks, Kat. You always know what to say to make me feel better. I wish you were here so bad.." He said with a small frown. Kat smiled, "Yeah.. Me too Jake. Me too." She said longingly.

A few days later Bella comes back with Edward. And they all get into this big argument about whose best for Bella and Bella, once again chooses Edward. Jacob storms off sad, angry, heartbroken, and with tears in his eyes thoroughly confused. And that ladies and gentlemen, is where the story begins.


End file.
